The Silence of The Lambs
by Miika Saa-Saa
Summary: What if Duo Maxwell, a student at an FBI training school, was assigned to crack a case so difficult that the only one who could help him was a cannibalistic psyciatrist? But will Dr. Hannibal Yuy help Duo in more ways then one? Or will Duo sink deeper i


The Silence Of The Lambs  
  
A/N- Well, here you have it, the first chapter in my rip-off of "The Silence Of The Lambs". R&R, standard disclaimers applied. Enjoy! No flames, please--MSS  
  
DUO MAXWELL jogged through the woods of the FBI acadamy he was studying at, restless for a reason unknown to him. He whirled around as he heard footsteps approching. Letting out a sigh of relief, he asked, "Yes, Mueller, what is it?"  
"Maxwell, Mr. Treize would like to see you," the blond student said to her. He nodded curtly to acnowlage him, then turned and hurried back to the school.  
Walking down the linolium-floored hallways, Duo wondered what Trieze wanted with him. He was only a student, after all, and students never went to see that head of the school to work on a case. He smoothed his hair, and rounded a corner to face two men she didn't know.  
"Is Mr. Treize here?"  
"Not yet, please wait in his office, Maxwell," the taller man replied. As Duo turned a corner, he couldn't help but notice what the two men had been discussing in low voices- pictures of a skinned woman. He shuddered slightly and walked into Mr. Treize's room. Gasping in horror, he clapped a hand over his mouth and, drawn by morbid curiosoty, examened the pictures on the wall.  
"Gruesome, isn't it?" a smooth baritone behind him made him start a little, but he recovered gracefully and turned to face his headmaster. "Good-morning, Duo," the schoolmaster said, in a mock-cheerful voice.  
"Ohayo, Mr. Treize," he mumbled and looked at the floor. Treize pretended not to notice.   
"Well, Duo, I see you've discovered the acts of our newest case. Surely a smart boy like you knows who this is?"  
"Buffalo Bill," he murmured, and Treize laughed a little.  
"Good, you're right. And because you seem to major in behavioral studies, Maxwell, we thought that perhaps you'd like to take this case."  
His eyes flew up. "Me?! But, Mr. Treize, surely Miss Noin or Lady Une, or even Relena Peacecraft would be a more appropriete choice-"  
"Nonsense, Duo," Treize brushed her remark aside with an elegant wave of his hand. "Think about it. Miss Noin is a teacher here. Lady Une is off on a case in Alabama, you know this, and Relena, though a good child, is nothing more then a spooky teenage girl, caught up in her own little world of makeup, fashion, and her 'gorgeous girlfriend'. I'm surprised to think that you, of all people, would over-estimate that Peacecraft. No doubt that her brother Millardo was a valuble asset but- well, since he and Miss Noin decided that he should stay home with their little girl there isn't another good agent to do this with. But perhaps I should tell you how to go about finding this 'Buffalo Bill'.  
"You'll have to interview another homocide, Dr. Hannibal, or Heero, Yuy."  
"Hannibal the Cannibal," he mused. Treize shot him a bemused glance.  
"Yes, well, be that as it may, Maxwell, we know that Buffalo Bill was a patient of Yuy a while back. And the director of that institute, Dr. Jay, has granted me a favour by letting us interview him. So don't you go blowing this oppertunity, Maxwell. We need it, because if you bust this case you'll be famous. You know how it will affect your carrer.  
"I'm giving you this special ID for the time you are with Yuy. Follow all the rules that Jay gives you. Yuy is a very dangerous criminal. Don't let him get inside your mind."  
Duo nodded. "No, sir."  
"Report back to me after you talk to him. If he talks to you at all."  
"Yes, Mr. Treize."  
"Good-luck, Duo."  
And with that Duo began his journey into the deepest puzzle he would face for quite some time to come.  
**********************************************************************************  
A/N- Well, there you have it. My strange obsession with Thomas Harris novels, movies, etc. and anime. Hope you liked, R&R! The next chapter should come out....sometime.... 


End file.
